What will Booth do?
by XxIDont-Know-What-That-MeansxX
Summary: You'll have to read and find out! B&B H&A , Booth fights for Bren etc...
1. Chapter 1

**"Fancy a night out?" Angela said walking into Brennan's office.**

**Bones looked up from her desk, which was flooded with paperwork and brushed her auburn hair from her eyes. She didn't really have time, the case needed to be concluded as soon as.**

**"Okay let me re-phrase that, we are going out tonight and I'm not taking no for an answer." Angela raised her eyebrows.**

**Bones sighed, she could do with a good night out, her and Booth hadn't been clubbing in ages.**

**As if reading her thoughts Angela spoke, "And bring that sexy ass boyfriend of yours as well."**

**Bones laughed, she found it quite amusing that Angela was still smitten by Booth's good looks.**

**"Okay, Okay, give me an hour to go home and get changed and we'll meet you outside the Manhattan at nine-ish?"**

**"Deal, see ya then sweetie," Angela called over her shoulder walking out the office door.**

**Bones decided that the case could wait until tomorrow. She picked up the phone to inform Booth of there plans for the evening.**

**After speaking on the phone to Booth she got her coat and bag and made her way to the diner to pick up some food for them to eat before the headed out into town.**

**Arriving at the club Bren and Booth could already see Angela and Hodgins standing at the doors, and Zach lingering about behind them. Booth laughed, "Zach really doesn't fit in to these kinda places."**

**For once Brennan didn't argue with him, she just laughed. Temperance Brennan had changed in a lot in the last year since she and Booth had became a couple. She had let her self go a lot more and learned to enjoy life and live each day as though it wear her last. Booth was very proud of her but Angela was even more so, it also meant she had someone to go clubbing with now. "Hey squint squad how goes it?" Booth said jumping out of the taxi with Brennan following behind in a gorgeous red strapless dress that matched in perfectly with her hair and skin. She really did look amazing.**

**Booth took her hand and led her into the club planting a gentle kiss on her neck as she walked through the door. The friends talked amongst themselves and found a couch in the corner . Brennan sat down glad that she had decided to come, well not that she had the choice where Angela was concerned.**

**"Who's drinking what?" Booth shouted over the pumping music.**

**"Alcohol doesn't agree with me so I think I shall have a water," Zach said as everyone laughed.**

**"Beer for me man and get Angela a white wine." Hodgins told Booth while scanning the room for Angela, she'd took of and was now dancing by herself in the middle of the floor. Typical of her, Hodgins thought with a smile.**

**"Red, Bones?" Tempe nodded with a smile. Booth couldn't resist leaning over the table and kissing her before going to the bar.**

**There was a steady flow of drinks at the table and all were feeling quite tipsy. Bren and Angela were dancing while Booth and Hodgins were talking and Zach decided to leave as he had an 'early' start the following day.**

**In the corner of the room was a tall man standing staring at Bones, he had been there for most of the evening and none of the gang had noticed him yet not even Booth.**

**He hadn't moved from that spot and was having a bar tender bring him raw shots of vodka. He had a plan which even he hadn't quite worked out yet.**

I have a plan for this story ( well sort of) its my first multi chap so be nice lol ! plz plz read and review, n if u have any ideas id luv to hear them. Click the Button, ya no ya want 2 :)


	2. Chapter 2

Well heres the next installment, sorry the chapters are so short. Thanks to everyone for the reviews! J Keep reading and reviewing and let me know your ideas!

"Wanna dance?" Hodgins laughed

Booth who was a bit worse for wear slurred "Sure why not," as he started to get drunkenly from the table. Hodgins and Booth laughed and made there way unsteadily to the dance floor, cracking jokes as they staggered along. They finally reached Tempe and Ange, Booth grabbed Brennan by the sides and leaned his head on her shoulder and started blowing on her neck, while swaying her. Hodgins at this point had Angela spinning around the dance floor.

"Booth, not here!" Temperance laughed while Booth sent shivers up her spine. Booth turned her round and pulled there bodies close together, pressing there pelvic bones against each other.

"Boooothh" Brennan laughed before kissing him passionately.

"Wanna go? Booth smirked at Bren.

"A few more drinks and I promise I'll make your suffering worth while," She teased while spinning away from him and heading towards the bar. Booth who was to drunk already to even think about more alcohol consumption danced over to Hodgins and Angela and cut in between the pair who where so obviously also having the same thoughts as Bren and Booth. The threesome stood dancing like idiots for a while, while Brennan who had already bought her drink went to sit at the couch, wrecked from dancing all night.

"Do you mind if I join you," a man's voice came from beside her.

"Looks, like you already have," Brennan said bluntly looking at the man who was perched on the couch a bit to close for comfort.

"The names Ed." The man spoke in a southern accent.

"Tem.,"

"Temperance Brennan, yes I know,

He cut her off.

I'm a big fan of yours"

Tempe went to get up as Angela had signalled for her to come over.

"You leaving so soon? We have only just began talking" Ed leered.

"Yeah I'm going to see my boyfriend." Temperance said a little more sternly than what was necessary.

"Oh Yes, the FBI agent, Agent Booth I believe."

"What? That's really none of you business, now if you would excuse me I have to go." This man was really creeping her out.

Brennan looked to the dance floor and could see the back of Angela's head , although she could not spot Booth or Hodgins.

"Oh no you don't, your not going anywhere Doctor" Ed said with a smirk and a glint of evil in his eyes as he grabbed Bren's arm and pulled her towards him just as Brennan's eye caught sight of something

glinting in the flashing lights of the nightclub…

Push the little button and make my day ! J J J Fankkk youuu !!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

-1Once again thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys r ace!

"Wh-what are you doing," Brennan was startled, but as always tried to show no fear.

She looked down at the syringe in the weirdo's hand , before she had a chance to try and escape from his grasp he plunged the syringe filled with liquid with powerful force into her neck . She tried to scream but no words came out, she felt her limbs going limp and she looked around the room for Booth, he was at the bar talking with the tender although he hadn't seen what this creep had done, no one had.

Booth help me, was her last thought before she slipped into darkness.

"Now I have you, he's never getting you back," He laughed to himself while watching Booth who was at this time completely oblivious to the whole situation.

Ed grabbed Tempe by the sides and tried to stand her up, he started to half drag, half carry her out the door, trying to not draw attention to himself.

"What are you doing with her,?" A stern doorman asked eyebrows raised.

"She's a little bit drunk," Ed laughed "I think she's had enough for one night." He said as cool as could be.

He aroused no suspicion, not even to the sniper trained FBI agent who was still perched at the bar.

"Well thanks for that but I'm going home now, promises have been made, no what I mean?" he winked and laughed with the bar man.

Wandering over to the dance floor he caught Hodgins eye and signalled that he was going. Hodgins nodded and Booth went to find Bones. He walked to the couch to find that she was no longer there, he scanned the room but couldn't spot her. He made his way back to Angela.

"You seen Bones?" Booth shouted over the music.

"No sweetie, haven't seen her." Angela continued dancing, she hadn't stopped the whole night. Hodgins was half dead trying to keep up with this bundle of energy he had fallen in love with.

Booth continued to search for Bones. 15 minuets later and she was no where to be seen, Booth started to panic. She wasn't one to walk off by herself in the early hours of the morning in downtown DC. She knew the dangers the streets posed. No matter how much drink she had consumed she wouldn't leave without letting the others know.

"Angela?" Booth said with a worried expression.

"Thought you were leaving?"

"I can't find Bones, I've searched everywhere, no one has seen her for the last hour or so. I even got some girl to look in the toilets but she said she wasn't there. Would you have a look please. Bones doesn't just walk of like that.

"Sweetie?, Bren? You in here? " Angela shouted in the restrooms.

" Brennan?"

Still no answer, Angela waited as one by one people who were using the toilets emerged from them.

"Where has she got to?" Ange muttered to herself.

"No luck?" Hodgins asked as Angela came from the toilets.

"No, where the hell has she got to?" Ange sighed.

"Quick, come here!" Booth was out of breath from running.

"The door man said she left with someone about an hour and a half ago. She didn't look the best. She could barely walk. He said the man was practically carrying her. I'll kill whoever it is if they have touched her. I'll kill them with my bare hands." Booth was getting angry now. Why did I leave her? Booth thought.

"Booth, calm down. She'll be fine. I'll call her mobile. She's probably at home in bed." Angela tried to calm Booth down, although where Bones is concerned he didn't care what anyone else thought.

"You know Bones, trouble follows her around," Booth smiled as he said this as it was typical of his Bones.

Angela dialled her number, " It's ringing."

"No answer." She said slowly.

"I'll get a cab to her apartment, then give you a ring once I get there." Booth said ready to go.

"Okay, sweetie and don't worry she will be fine, it's Bren we are talking about here. She would take on Jackie Chan for goodness sake" Angela laughed. Booth turned and left, just as he got to the front entrance, his phone beeped, alerting him that he had received a txt message. Bones, flashed up on the screen. He felt himself release the breath he seemed to have been holding and his face and muscles relaxed.

He opened the message and as he did shivers flew down his spine, although not shivers of the kind he felt when he was with bones. His face tightened and he turned and slammed his fist to the wall.

Please read and review, it means a lot! Fank uuu!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey eva1 just back from a long trip to Florida , wasn't' able to post while I was away as my villa had no computer ( L ) but n e how, I'll b posting more regularly now that I'm back, but sorry this one is so short its just to let you's know that I haven't 4got about you's and I promise the next chapter will be a long one 2 compensate for the 4 weeks iv been away. Glad to be home btw lol 2 warm ova there lol ( all sunburnt (v. sore lol ) ) J

Bones??? That's all she will b by the time you find her hahaha, read the text message. Booth froze as he read it. It takes a lot for Seeley Booth to panic, but as he read this he turned a whiter shade of white and stumbled, reaching for the first thing in front of him. That's the last thing he remembers before awakening outside the doors of Manhattan in Angela's grasp.

"Booth? Booth? This is no time for fainting, Angela tried to laugh but she also knew Booth too well for to think he was playing games.

"He's found something. Something that's panicked him, you know Booth, the only time he would ever freak out about something would be If it was about her."

"I know", replied Hodgins, "Lets get him home".

The thoughts swirling about his brain were all about her, Who has her? Why? Why now? What are they going to do? I need to find her. She needs me, I need her. I want her.

"Dr. Brennan, you never thought I'd be back now did you?" Said 'Ed'.

"What do you want?" She spat.

"Now Now, there's no call for the attitude.

"Your partners all I need, and once I've got you in my grasp, I've got him." He laughed as he walked into the darkness leaving Tempe tied to the pipes struggling with the rope wrapped tightly around her wrists, her breath deepening as she tried to stop herself from breaking down.

Plz review even though there's not much 2 review on, just to let me know iv still got my readers ! Fanks a zillion !!!!! X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X !!!!!


End file.
